Sing It Loud
by Shanant
Summary: Utau Tamura, a 12-year-old starts her Aikatsu at Four Stars Academy! Along the trouble and romance, what'll happen on her journey?
1. Chapter 1

''The train on track 2 is now approaching. I repeat, the train on track 2 is now approaching.''

The exit out the train opened as the girl with long blonde hair tied into two pigtails with a pink butterfly clip walked down the stairs. She then moved forward to enter her passport and bumped into a girl, the same age as her.

 _KABAAM_

''I-I'm so sorry!'' The blonde looked at her watch. ''Oh no!'' She proceeded to walk down the second set of stairs and ran graciously and cheerfully. ''My dream is to join S4. This is a one in one hundred opportunity to join Four Stars Academy, the famous idol school everyone's talking about as we speak!''

''Sumie-chan!'' Huff and puffed, inhale and exhale.

''Ah, Utau-chan.'' Sumie and her have been childhood friends and they share the same dream.

''Sorry, I'm late. I just hate stairs.''

''Huh? Everything okay?''

''Yeah! Since I made it, let's hurry inside!''

 _A crowd of cheers in the background._

 _''Akane, you're the best!''_

 _''Chisato, I'm falling for you!''_

 _''Ami, your voice is heaven's angel!''_

 _''Shika, woohoo!''_

''Thank you!'' said the team leader, Chisato.

''Su-te-ki!''

The lights turned off as a blondie and brown eyed Chisato opened the stage. Kana from Aikatsu Stars voices her similar to Nono Daichi.

 _Ōkiku One step mukōgawa e  
Tsuyoku negaeba kitto yukeru  
_ _Haruka tōku e_ _mieru goal e_ _  
_ _Mezashite_ _te wa hanasanaide  
Te wa hanasanaide_

 _Chisato's aura is comprised of petals, flower bouquets and polkadot bows below them and starts to appear._

 _Kumo hitotsu nai sora miageta taiyō dake ga ao ni ukabu_ _  
_ _Susumubeki michi wo terashita mayoi wo tokashite_ _  
_ _Negative dake ga iroaseru hodo ni akaruku hareru_ _  
_ _Kinō yori_ _hiroi sekai wo_ _  
Tanoshimou My friends_

 _Ichido kiri no ima wo_ __

 _Fumidasu One step hikari made  
Ima shikanai chance da ne  
_ _Yume e no chizu wa mitsukaru itsuka  
Shinjireba_ _  
Ōkiku One step mukōgawa e  
Tsuyoku negaeba kitto yukeru  
_ _Haruka tōku e_ _mieru goal e_ _  
_ _Mezashite_ _te wa hanasanaide  
Te wa hanasanaide_

 **Don't let the colors bother you.**

 **wiki/Pink_Petit_Parfait_Coord Here's the coord she's wearing.**

Utau went in the Flower Song class while Sumie took the stop to Moon Beauty.

''Morning, dear sweeties.'' The homeroom teacher, Yume Nijino said.

''Tsk tsk. What's your name?''

''Um.. it's Tamura Utau''

''Nice to meet you. I'm-''


	2. Chapter 2

''I'm Korina Kinoshita.''

''Likewise, nice to meet you.'' Utau replied.

''Sweeties please, could you look up here? I'm the homeroom teacher and a former member of S4, I know I'm not that good but I'll try my best!'' Yume said.

''Okay, Nijino-sensei!''

''So.. it says here that new students must stand on the stage as a pair. We're drawing lots to determine the pairs and put on a performance!''

''Number four ... number four, I found it!'' Utau ran to the person sitting across from her.

''Huh? I'm Rinako Kinoshita though.''

''ARERERE! Then where's Korina-chan?''

''My sister is right there - '.'

''Oh okay, thanks Korina's sister! KORINA-CHANNN!'' Utau tripped over a little pebble.

''You again. It looks like we have the same number.''

''Yeah, tehehee. I'm so clumsy.''

''I can't perform with you at all.''

''Why? You're such a meanie.''

''You're so clumsy.''

''You're such a straight man.''

''I'm not a man. You're too optimistic.''

''What really? Was I that optimistic?''

''Now let's just talk about what song we're gonna sing~''

''Hmm in my opinion I would love to perform One Step! AHH Chisato-senpai's stage was soooo su-te-ki! I cannot contain my excitement!''

''It looks like you're that optimistic and clumsy main character with the catchphrase of su-teki.. I'd personally recommend us two sing- crap we gotta go to vocal lessons. Catch ya later.''

''AH WAIT .. up''

 **~0~**

''ARE YOU EVEN SINGING. YOU SOUND LIKE DEAD DOLPHIN SQUEALING. D.''

''YES I AM KOMEANIE'' Utau says, and then coughs.

''ARE YOU EVEN TRYING? YOU'RE HOLDING BACK TO AVOID TRYING.''

''I-I'm n-no-nnot..''

''Please leave if you're really not considering how much effort to put in. Bye.'' Korina said as she stormed out the room and shut the door.

/8-c/

*sigh* ''Today was horrible.''

At the cafeteria, Utau had dropped her fork in the process of slicing her toast.

''Here you go.''

''Thanks, Sumie.''

''Are you alright? You look down.''

''Yeah. I guess so.''

''Hey! Look at that guy 8^) go get him, ask him what his name is.''

''Oh my gosh, umm okay fine.'' Utau started to get up out of her chair and went towards the short chocolate-brown haired. He looked cool, like an idol. ''U-uh, hi.''

''Hello. Are you a fan or someone..? I don't think I know you.''

She flushed red. ''Are you thinking highly of yourself? Fan or somebody, I don't know you either!''

''Heh, my name's Barusu Yuuri.''

''That's a kinda cool name.'' _What is Barusu. and it sounds like a girl name._

''No actually it's Ayumu Nijino.''

 _''WAIT AIT WAIT WAIT IS THIS CANON OR SOMETHING PARODY I DON'T KNOW HOLY NIJINOESSSS AND THIS GUY LOOKS VERY FAMILIAR. I DUNNO WHERE I SAW THIS BUT WHAT-EVER.''_

''Mind if I say something?''

''Y-yeah.''

''You smell like my mother.''

''h-H-HUU-HUUUH!? Who's your mom?''

''It's a secret.''

''Oh bye! I hafta go to my friend Sumie-chan, she's waiting for me.''

 **~0~**

''Who's that girl?'' Fellow member of M4, Kouji, smirked.

''Her? She randomly came up to me and wasted my time, although she DID smell like m y mother.''

''Ooh! What's this? I smell something sus-pi-cious.'' said Kira, fellow member of M4.

''Geez, keep your nose out of it.''

''Why don't you go out with her?'' Yuta said.

''No.''

''Do it.''

''No.''

Yuta cleared his throat. ''Yes.''

 **~0~**

''I'm sorry Korina! I'll make an effort to practice x10 as much as you!''

''That's the way to go! Our performance is coming up so c'mon let's go!''

''Okay!''

Utau sings Yume's lines and is voiced by Miki from Aikatsu Stars. Korina sings Rola's lines and is voiced by Nanase. Utau's aura is comprised with puffy clouds, rainbows, and candy hearts. Korina's aura is comprised with music notes, guitars, and roses.

1・2・3 de Aikatsu!  
Nante ttatte seishun  
Mada miru mirai e icchokusen

1・2・3 de Aikatsu!  
Nando datte chōsen  
Ganbaru kimochi wa shinkōkei  
Mezase ichiban boshi 彡

Maru de yume no _dance_ da ne  
Kokoro ga odori dashite yuku yo  
Omou mama ni _self produce_

Hitori hitori chigau kedo  
Kosei no hikari wo musundara seiza ni naru  
Mahō no kirameki _glitter_

Mejirushi mo mienai  
Kurai yoru demo nakama ga ite kureru  
Kore kara mo yoroshiku _idol_ katsudō

1・2・3 de Aikatsu!  
Nante ttatte seishun  
Mada miru mirai e icchokusen

1・2・3 de Aikatsu!  
Nando datte chōsen  
Ganbaru kimochi wa shinkōkei  
Kokoro zashi takaku 彡 Let's go!

~to be continued~


End file.
